No Title
by Nicki Ravioli
Summary: Kane is unstable, and takes out his anger by kidnapping a woman. She tries to help him become stable again, in order to free herself. Please R&R. Rated PG for slight violence.


Author's Note: This story was written as if the personalities that the WWE superstars play are real. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story, but I do own whoever reads it.  
  
Kane paced up and down the sidewalk, the streetlights seeming to make his face only look darker. He knew that agreeing to meet Rob here was a plan... Rob was mocking him, taunting him, hating him. With every minute that passed with no sign of Rob, Kane grew more and more frustrated. A half an hour had gone by before he relized that Rob wouldn't be there... Just as he thought.  
  
Then he saw her. A small, fragile looking woman walking down the street toward him. No, not toward him. She would pass him. She would cringe at the sight of him and run. He looked away, not wanting to look at her when she saw his face... his ugly, scarred face.. The sound of her shoes clicking grew closer, and then stopped. He turned his head away farther as if to make himself invisible. He knew that his rage, a rage that was caused by everyone and everything, was only growing stronger with every passing second. He couldn't control himself for much longer, and a stranger talking to him, would only make it worse. And then she tapped him.  
  
"Sir... Do you have the time?" A soft voice asked.  
  
He kept looking the other way. She was, of course, talking to someone else, and had just accidentally brushed against him with her arm.  
  
"Sir? Hello?" Her voice grew louder, and she grabbed his arm.  
  
His head turned to look at her quickly, and her eyes widened. He heard a small gasp escape from her throat, and then she looked away, and began talking again, "Do you have... the time?"  
  
He scowled and stared at her, until she turned back to him. She looked absolutely terrified at the sight of him.  
  
When he finally spoke, he spoke loudly and clearly, "Why does everyone mock me?"  
  
She looked startled, and then cringed again, feeling her stomach turn, "I... I don't understand the question..."  
  
He was infuriated by how Rob had mocked him. Giving him a place to go, and then never showing. He stared at her with angry eyes, and repeated his question.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but only air escaped.  
  
"Anwer me!", He yelled. His face morphed into that of a monster. Twisted, angry. She didn't know what was happening when he grabbed at her throat as hard as he could. Everything faded, and she knew it was the end.  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
She wasn't expecting to ever wake up, but when she did, she took in her surroundings. It was dark. And cold. Even damp feeling. She could see the moon through a window far away. She tried to stand, but collapsed right away. A small sound choked out of her throat, and she reached up and touched the back of her head. It was wet... and sticky. She was bleeding. She tried to call for help, but only to find that she couldn't speak. Where was she?  
  
A dim light came on, at the top of what seemed like stairs, and then she saw him. The monster that had attacked her. He was carrying something. She watched him come down the stairs and approach her, and then he pulled a string and a light came on. He dropped a tray in front of her.  
  
"Here's your food." He said.  
  
Her food? Why was he feeding her? What did he want?  
  
"Wh... Where am I?" She asked slowly.  
  
He only glared, and then turned to leave.  
  
"Please... What do you want?"  
  
He turned back, and spoke quietly, yet she still heard him, "I want... it all to go away. I want it to stop! I want them to stop laughing at me!"  
  
He started to pace angrily, distracted by his thoughts. She realized at that second, that he must have some sort of problem, some sort of damaging problem. He didn't have any reason for kidnapping her. He was just... unstable.  
  
"If... If I help, will you let me go?"  
  
He suddenly turned to her, as if she had just woken him up from a deep sleep. He said nothing.  
  
"You know... maybe... I can help you... My... My father was a psychologist. My mother was a nurse. I'm studying to be a psychiatrist. I.. I might be able to..."  
  
His expression turned back into the same one she had seen before he attacked her. She backed up until she was against a wall.  
  
"Pl.. please don't hurt me..."  
  
As she spoke, begging for him not to harm her, he walked closer. He raised his fist, and she knew that she would soon be unconscious again. And then, they both heard it. A knock at the door, upstairs. He quickly turned his head, and the monster expression faded.  
  
"Eat your food." He said, as he walked away, up the stairs, and through the door at the top. When it closed, she heard a click. She was locked in. No way to escape. She looked around for her purse. It was lying on the floor about 20 feet away, all of the things she had in it scattered around on the floor. And her cell phone... It was broken. Shattered pieces around the room. He had gone through her things, destroyed any way that she couold have contact with the outside world.  
  
She looked at the tray he had dropped and grew sick as she saw what was on it. Raw meat of some sort, and a glass of water. No utensils of any kind, she would have to eat with her hands. She picked up the peice of meat and blood dripped off of it. A lump grew in her throat as she bit into it, tasting the blood and smelling the smell of death. It was as if he had killed the animal himself to feed it to her.  
  
She finished it, and then drank the water fast, hoping to rid her mouth of the flavour. And then, as she sat back against the wall and began to drift off, possibly because of the blood loss, she heard footsteps coming to the door. Was someone here to save her, or was it just him again, coming to take out more anger on her? 


End file.
